


Something Else

by NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666



Category: KISS - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, attack of the phantoms, kiss meets the phantom of the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666/pseuds/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666
Summary: Set in the Attack of the Phantom universe, Ace is feeling a little bad about not being able to get the boys out of Deveraux’s lair. Paul makes him feel better.





	Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a year ago then took an 8 month writing hiatus. I'm back now writing predominantly Crue fics but I thought I'd finish and post this anyway to try and broaden my fandoms here.

Paul could hear the softened guitar notes as he approached the door of the pad. Gene and Peter had chosen to spend some “quality” time with the fans, they were still buzzing from the fight and needed to cool off, but Ace had disappeared as soon as they came off stage. It wasn’t like him, Ace loved messing with fans after the shows, he loved the energy they all had. Still, tonight had been a new experience for them all, they’d never had to fight off animatronic versions of themselves in front of a few thousand fans before. 

Paul stood silently at the door and listened to the music, making out what must have been some new lyrics Ace was working on. They were slow and had a different energy than anything he’d heard him write before.

“You can come in, Paul, I won’t bite.” His words were playful but his voice was tired. 

Paul swung himself around the doorframe, leaning against it. “How’d you know?” 

“I know you... I knew you’d be the one who noticed if I wasn’t there. That and your boots have been squeaking since the ghost ride.” He smiled softly and moved across to one side of the noodle sofa, putting his guitar down when Paul sat next to him. 

“You alright?” He shifted, resting one arm on the back of the cushions, waiting for Ace to meet his gaze. He didn’t. 

Ace reached down, fiddling with the hem of his boot. The corner of his mouth twitched to the side, the way it often did when he thought and, after a moment, he shrugged. He had no answer. Of course he wasn’t ok, he almost... but how could he explain that to Paul? Paul had only ever saw the best in them. He had overlooked the flaws and limitations of his band- his team- and worked through to keep them together. Ace had seen him work for months with Gene before they could go public and he had never admired anyone more because of it. 

As he shook his head, Ace’s hair fell in front of his face. He found it a brief comfort as he felt his eyes begin to sting, tears building. He wasn’t sad, not in the slightest, just... overwhelmed. He felt the cushion dip as Paul scooted even closer. 

With the fragility he had used with Melissa earlier, Paul reached up and, with the back of his finger, brushed the stray hair from the painted face. “I’m here.” 

Ace leant into the touch, eyes closing to halt the tears. “Why are you so... You’re something else, really.” A soft smile playing about his lips as he let his hands reach up to cover Paul’s. “I’m ok. Today’s just been a bit difficult.” 

“Well, I’m here when you wanna talk. You know that.” He smiled wide and took his hand back. “Anyway, what am I?” 

The question took Ace by surprise, he hadn’t really noticed he’d said it, something else. “Umm, I didn’t... I just meant not like others.” 

“None of us are like others.” Paul’s laugh warmed Ace but his words struck him cold. He didn’t expect Paul to understand. How could the lover of KISS be so blind to him? Maybe he just didn’t want to see him. Ace wouldn’t blame him. 

He wanted to laugh but nothing came out. Ace was staring into the deep brown of Paul’s eyes. The thick black outlines and sharp shapes only drawing him deeper. If it weren’t for the fact he trusted Paul entirely, he would swear he was using his powers to keep him mezmerised. 

He was so tired, he didn’t want to play this game again tonight. Every time they were alone, it was the same. Paul would be perfect and oblivious and Ace would try and get his attention, failing and giving up. “I’m going to sleep. Tonight’s been rough, I had to punch my own beautiful face.” The amusement in his voice fake enough to make Paul roll his eyes.

“Please, Ace. I know I can help if you just talk to me. I’m not letting you go tonight unti-” Ace had already pressed his dark lips against Paul’s, cutting him off and smearing red into the white around them. He pulled away fast.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t... I’m sorry.”

“Was that the problem? Because, if it was, you’re an idiot.” He grinned and shifted close enough to press his body against Ace’s. Leaning in, he kissed the guitarist softly. Ace fell into the touch, he didn’t want to overthink it in case he woke up or something. He’d wanted this since the day he’d met. Paul had always been special to him, so elegant. He understood how someone like him could control the power of the stars so easily. 

Paul broke the kiss, barely. He kept his arms on Ace, face inches from his. Ace opened his eyes, they were very watery. This was so much to take in and it couldn’t have happened at a worse time either. This wouldn’t have happened at all if tonight had gone wrong, if Paul were... 

“Ace...”

“I nearly got you killed earlier.” It fell from his mouth and his voice shook. “I nearly got you all killed. I was supposed to get us all out of there and I couldn’t! I wasn’t strong enough and if I can’t even do that, something so simple as to vibrate particles to a speed that the fabric of reality splits around us, how can I look after your heart?”

“We all lost our powers, this isn’t on you.” 

“I could’ve lost you.”

“Hey, come here.” Paul pulled the wiry frame close and kissed his head. “You won’t lose me. I’m right here, I’m going nowhere.” Ace melted into the hug and closed his eyes. He couldn’t imagine his life without Paul and, despite what he thought he knew, Paul maybe felt the same way.

“I’m just sorry, I didn’t want you to find out like this either.” Ace’s voice was a whisper now. If he were any louder, his voice would have cracked, he could feel the tension in his throat choking him, he buried his head deeper in Paul’s chest. 

“If it was left to you, I wouldn’t have found out at all.” Paul smiled into Ace’s hair. “I’m just to know. It saves me trying to tell you how I feel.” 

“Isn’t romance your whole thing?”

“Yeah but you’re... something else.”


End file.
